The present invention relates to modified neurotoxins, particularly modified Clostridial neurotoxins, and use thereof to treat various conditions, including conditions that have been treated using naturally occurring botulinum toxins. For example, botulinum toxin type A has been used in the treatment of numerous conditions including pain, skeletal muscle conditions, smooth muscle conditions and glandular conditions. Botulinum toxins are also used for cosmetic purposes.
Numerous examples exist for treatment using botulinum toxin. For examples of treating pain see Aoki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,915 and Aoki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,215. For an example of treating a neuromuscular disorder, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,005, which suggests treating curvature of the juvenile spine, i.e., scoliosis, with an acetylcholine release inhibitor, preferably botulinum toxin A. For the treatment of strabismus with botulinum toxin type A, see Elston, J. S., et al., British Journal of Opthalmology, 1985, 69, 718-724 and 891-896. For the treatment of blepharospasm with botulinum toxin type A, see Adenis, J. P., et al., J. Fr. Opthalmol., 1990, 13 (5) at pages 259-264. For treating spasmodic and oromandibular dystonia torticollis, see Jankovic et al., Neurology, 1987, 37, 616-623. Spasmodic dysphonia has also been treated with botulinum toxin type A. See Blitzer et al., Ann. Otol. Rhino. Laryngol, 1985, 94, 591-594. Lingual dystonia was treated with botulinum toxin type A according to Brin et al., Adv. Neurol. (1987) 50, 599-608. Cohen et al., Neurology (1987) 37 (Suppl. 1), 123-4, discloses the treatment of writers cramp with botulinum toxin type A.
It would be beneficial to have botulinum toxins with enhanced biological persistence and/or enhanced biological activity.